Teen Titans: Next Generation Adventures
by ttyjsonic
Summary: Follow the adventures of Mar'i Grayson, Sara Stone, Mimi Logan, Lian Harper, Casey Marakov, and Lucius West as they learn what being a hero truly means, and the price of friendship and sacrifice. In-progress
1. Chapter 1

8:30 AM, Gotham City

Mar'i Grayson yawned and stretched her arms. It was a beautiful morning in Gotham City, and Mar'i was ready to get up and go. She got out of bed, brushed her long, black hair, and pulled on her school uniform, a white blouse and red tie, with a blue skirt and black ballet flats. She dashed into the kitchen of her parent's penthouse, and she found her mother sitting at the table, quietly having breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" Mar'i said in her normal, cheerful tone.

"Good morning Mar'i." Kori, Mari's mother replied peacefully "Would you like some home-made Glork?" You see, Kori wasn't like normal people. Kori, or Koriander, was a princess from a planet called Tameran. She was kidnapped as a teenager by another alien race, and escaped and came to earth. Kori met Mari's father, Dick Grayson, who at the time, was the ex-sidekick to Batman. Mari's father was Robin. Mari's parents teamed up with the heroes Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and together the teens defeated Kori's imprisoners. They became a group known as the Teen Titans.

Eventually, the Teen Titans expanded. They made many allies and gained members, and took down some of the greatest villains of all time. Though the group eventually grew into the next generation of the Justice League, Mar'i prayed they would bring back the Teen Titans. And that Mar'i would be a part of that team.

Mar'i sat in third period science, doodling on the side of her paper. She never had to pay much attention, since her father, now Nightwing instead of Robin, had taught her math and science you couldn't even learn in Harvard University. The bell for lunch rang, and Mar'i sprang from her seat. As she put her books away in her locker, her cell phone beeped. She checked her phone, and she had a text from her dad. _Come home immediately _was all the text read. Mari's brow furrowed with worry. She never got texts from her dad, unless he had a mission for her, which was extremely rare. Mar'i waited until the hallway was empty, then opened a window. She flew into the sky, heading towards Wayne Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Mar'i landed in front of Wayne Manor, opening the grand oak door and slipping inside. Though Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, was retired, Nightwing used the batcave as a base for missions, beside the Justice League's watchtower. Mar'i slipped into the vast cave, gliding among the many machines and gadgets.

"I'm here!" Mar'i called out to her father, who was standing at the end of the room with Starfire.

"Good. Your mother and I have been looking at crime rates recently and we think it's time to tell you something. There are other young heroes like you." Nightwing responded solemnly. Mari's eyes lit up excitedly. "And? And?!" Mar'i exclaimed, excited. "The Justice League and I have decided….were re-forming the Teen Titans." Her father said. Mar'i couldn't help but excitedly leap into the air, screaming _Yes! Yes yes yes yes YES!_ Her dream was finally coming true! 

"Don't you even know who's going to be on your team?" Nightwing asked her, chuckling. Mar'i finally grounded herself and looked up at a large computer monitor, which showed five adolescents. Nightwing tapped a picture of an African-American girl with blue-green eyes. She looked about thirteen, and when Nightwing tapped her picture, her photo changed to a full-body length image with her physical stats on the side. "This is Sara Stone, the young daughter of Cyborg and Bumblebee. She doesn't have any powers but I've heard she's pretty feisty in battle and training." Nightwing switched to a picture of a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. The boy had a calm lazy expression, and wore tight black shorts, a red t-shirt, and black running shoes. "Casey Marakov, the son of Aqualad and Terra. Uses fire in fights, but can't control his powers too well. I'll have to have him train harder…"Nightwing muttered. A photo of a girl with short, black hair and slim green eyes wearing a red sleeveless shirt and yellow skirt grinned at them from the screen. "Lian Harper, daughter of Red Arrow and Cheshire." 

"Isn't Cheshire a villain?" Mar'i asked, rather confused. Nightwing nodded, but didn't continue, leaving Mar'i suspicious and confused. Another teenager appeared on the screen, a tall boy with pink hair and blue eyes appeared on screen. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt and black pants with pink trim. "Lucius West, son of Kid Flash, now The Flash, and Jinx. He uses hex blasts in battle, and is supposedly an amazing fighter." Nightwing said. The final teen was a girl with short, spiky green hair and violet eyes. She had pale skin, and strangely pointed ears. She wore a short black sports dress with a purple stripe in the middle. "Miranda, or Mimi Logan, daughter of Changeling, formerly Beast Boy, and Raven. She can summon any animal of any size. All these kids will be your teammates." Nightwing finished. Suddenly, the Grayson's heard the door upstairs open. Starfire smiled. "That must be them!"


End file.
